Zagstruk
Zagstruk is the fanatical and merciless Ork Warboss of a much-feared band of Stormboyz known as the "Vulcha Squad". His squad gets its name from Zagstruk's personal aircraft, a massive red Fighta-Bommer called Da Vulcha that is an antique by the standards of modern Ork aircraft. Nevertheless, it still packs a fearsome payload, not least of which are the Vulchas themselves. Boss Zagstruk and his Boyz fly in low attack runs over the front line, riding in the belly of their Vulcha, and at a barked command from Zagstruk, the Vulcha Boyz plummet towards the battle below into the heart of the enemy, iron-plated boots first. To make sure his feet hit the hardest, Zagstruk is equipped with Da Vulcha's Klaws, a pair of bionik legs that allow him to perform his favourite manoeuvre -- the fly-by decapitation. History Boss Zagstruk is one of the most shockingly violent Orks in the galaxy. It is rumoured that he was born in the centre of a human settlement and that he quickly throttled his way across the hinterlands to his parent Ork tribe. He is perpetually angry, and his bulge-eyed glare is enough to subdue even the most raucous Madboy. His approach is heralded by the metallic quickstep clank of his bionik legs, sending every Grot within earshot skulking. Some claim that Zagstruk once stared down a rampaging bull Squiggoth, though others reckon it more likely that he simply clobbered the bellowing beast until it keeled over senseless. Zagstruk is a ferocious disciplinarian with absolutely no tolerance for stupidity, incompetence or failure. He is more than happy to put a few rounds through the skull of any Greenskin who displays such traits around him, a fact that tends to keep even the biggest and most truculent Orks in line. Known simply as "Da Boss" by the awed Stormboyz who flock to his banner, Zagstruk's thermonuclear temper is legend. He never lowers his voice below a bellow, and can fly into a murderous rage with no provocation whatsoever. The rumour is that Zagstruk has never gone a single solar day without killing something. Da Boss inspires fanatical awe in the Stormboyz who queue up to fight alongside him, and for every underling that he shoots dead there are always two new recruits ready to join the ranks. Zagstruk is well known for his characteristic wargear, Da Vulcha's Klawz. After confronting a Space Marine Dreadnought unsuccessfully, both of Zagstruk's legs were ripped off. However the vicious Warboss climbed onto the hull of the offending Dreadnought with only his arms and tore its core systems apart with only his sharpened teeth. After the battle, he had a pair of piston-driven bionik replacements made, which were actually two modified Power Klaws crafted from the close combat weapons of the Dreadnought he had destroyed. These modified Power Klaws were attached to Zagstruk's leg stumps. He uses these weapons to jump atop enemies with the help of his Rokkit Pack and then rip his latest victim apart. Notable Campaigns *'Who's Da Boss? (982.M41)' - During fierce fighting on the Exodite world of Lyrithar, Boss Zagstruk took personal offence at being outmanoeuvred by the lightning-fast Wild Riders of Saim-Hann. Enraged beyond words as his cowardly foes retreated into the Webway, Zagstruk lit up his Rokkit Pack and gave chase along with a hard core of his most devoted Stormboyz. The portal closed behind Zagstruk, and Da Boss was next seen some ten solar months later when he stalked into the encampment of Warboss Golgrot. He slaughtered a couple of dozen Lootas, and reclaimed his stolen Fighta-Bommer. No one had the guts to inquire as to Zagstruk's recent whereabouts, but all noted the fresh batch of red and white Eldar helmets dangling from his belt. Wargear *'Stormboy Rokkit Pack' *'Stikkbombz ' *'Cybork Body ' *'Choppa' *'Slugga' *''Da Vulcha's Klawz'' - These custom bionik legs were made for Zagstruk after he suffered a terrible wound while in battle. He confronted a Space Marine Dreadnought who tore off both of his legs within seconds of their meeting. Zagstruk himself, possessed of a bad temper even by Greenskin standards, got his revenge when he bit through the Dreadnought's own core systems with his bare, highly-sharpened teeth. Zagstruk's custom bionik legs are the perfect tool for smashing a foe into the ground and softening the impact of his landing in one fell swoop. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 84, 134-135 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 63 *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), Preview, pp. 3, 18 *[http://www.games-workshop.com/en-US/Ork-Boss-Zagstruk Games Workshop Online Catalogue - Ork Boss Zagstruk] Gallery OrkBossZagstruk1.jpg|Warboss Zagstruk atop his bionik Da Vulcha's Klawz File:1410_x_zagstrukart.jpg|Warboss Zagstruk Category:Z Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters